morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ike
}} Biography Early Life Ike was raised primarily by his mother. Though he is aware Abraham is his father, Ike mostly addresses him by name by the time Ike is a teenager. As a child, he seemed eager for his father's attention, though as he grew up, Ike resented him. When he was six, he has a premonition of Abraham saving Hisao Fukayama from the fire. When he is fourteen, he finally confronts Abraham about his absence, and his involvement with the "other children" in the desert. Abraham expresses his doubts about the man Ike is growing into. A year later, Ike encounters Abraham again, drunk and depressed after his school was destroyed. The two seem to reconcile, but Ike discovers a photo of Abraham's "other children" (including Akiko, Fortunato, Guillaume, and possibly Hisao), along with Abraham's will, in which he has left Ike nothing. Ike wakes Abraham, and stabs him to death. Because of a distortion in time, (the specific cause of which is as-of-yet not revealed), Abraham enters the room and instructs Ike what to do next. Ike is arrested for his father's murder, but the charges are dropped, and Ike resumes his playboy lifestyle. Eventually Ike is approached by a blackmailer, who has footage that disproves Ike's alibi on the night of his father's murder. He meets with the blackmailer to warn him to stay away, but the man's drink is spiked, and he stops breathing. Until attending the academy, he lived on the upper east side of Manhattan, perhaps at 82nd and Park. For A Better Future Ike is rude to the other students, telling Casey Blevins she "reminds him of a cokewhore he used to love", calling Hunter and Hisao's living situation as "Brokeback Bunkbeds". On his first night, he and Hunter sneak down to the basement, and witness Reginald Gribbs participating in a ceremony. They are caught, and sentenced to detention. In detention, the room floods, and Jade Ellsworth nearly drowns. She is taken to the school nurse, and is not heard from for two days. During this time, Ike encourages Casey to rescue her, to make a stand against the faculty. He appears to assist Casey and the others, but has at some point warned Georgina Daramount of the students' plan, citing his desire to have leverage with the faculty. When the rescue is a success, Casey beats Ike for betraying them, warning him to stay away from her and her friends. All Will Be Free Ike taunts Jade's failed suicide attempt, and he is again threatened by Casey for going near her. For aiding the faculty, Ike is rewarded with a large suite. Reginald Gribbs approaches him to make a new offer: if Ike kills a prisoner for them, they will grant him his freedom. Ike is hesitant, but apparently changes his mind when he is seemingly seduced by Georgina Daramount. The prisoner is revealed to be Abraham, and Ike decides against killing him. He is sent back to his old dorm, where he is mocked by Hisao and Hunter. PE For Woodrun, Ike is paired with Casey and Jade. Casey leads them to The Cave, where they meet up with Lara Hodge. When Hodge sees Ike, she is instantly aggressive. Casey and Hodge head to the lower part of the cave, while Jade and Ike stay up top. They discuss Jade's multiple memories, the school, and Casey. Jade convinces Ike to pray with her. Casey and Hodge disappear in a flash of light. Jade offers to help Ike resolve the situation with his father, and the two head back to the school. Along the way, they are apprehended by the security team. Truants Though the Truants believe that they are rescuing Abraham, Irina's true goal is to kill Ike. Ike and Jade are taken back to the school by the security team. Reginald Gribbs demands to know where the rest of the student body has gone, and why Ike and Jade are the only two remaining. When Gribbs asks where they were when everyone disappeared, Jade covers up the events in The Cave by saying she and Ike were making out, and kisses him in an attempt to prove it. Gribbs orders Ike to kill Abraham. When Ike refuses, Gribbs prepares to kill Jade to force Ike to cooperate. Ike finally agrees, stealing and concealing a gun from a security guard in the process. When they are taken to Abraham's cell, Ike kills the guards and Gribbs, before turning the gun on Jade, demanding answers from Abraham. Abraham tries to warn Ike that Irina is coming to kill him, but Ike demands to know how Abraham is still alive, when Ike remembers killing him. Ike recalls being next to the body, when Abraham walked through the door to guide him, and describes the blanks in his memory. Abraham explains that Ike does not remember because "it hasn't happened yet." Ike begins to have a breakdown, seeing many things including visions of Alicia Wyatt and a mutilated Jade. He is knocked out by Irina. Irina prepares to shoot him, but is stopped by Jade. After the arrival of the security team, Irina mind-controls them. Ike's body is brought upstairs, along with Jade and Abraham as Irina addresses the students. Relationship with Jade Ike and Jade have a complicated relationship. While they start off extremely antagonistic (with Ike being cruel to Jade and Jade loathing Ike), their time in the cave hints at a sympathy developing. They both had a taste for arson in their youth. Also, when Jade complains to Dr. Ellsworth about how much of an asshole Ike is, Dr. Ellsworth just replies "Hm.", hinting at a future relationship between the two of them. Personality Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Glories Category:Male Characters